Hanataro Tenshi
Hanataro is a very nervous and timid person, often freaking out over the littlest things to the point he ends up injuring himself or fainting. He tends to be very clumsy and easily duped, mainly because his birthday is on 'April Fools Day' which gives others the excuse to play practical jokes on him. Hanataro's kind nature and nervousness results in him being the victim of many bullies. And while he may have been the one out of he and his older brother to have powers, that doesn't necessarily mean they work when he wants them to. His ability to heal and treat wounds work fine but his teleporting sucks. No matter how hard he tries to teleport at will when he 'needs' to, it never works. Instead, the ability ends up working when Hanataro's in fear of his life and he either ends up upside down or appearing in places he shouldn't be at. Hanataro, much like Gentaro, has very good domestic skills such as cooking and cleaning, since at an early age he became the immediate caretaker for their sickly mother, Ai. Because his time has been devoted to taking care of her, he's good at preparing all kinds of full course meals. However, when it comes to making sweets, he needs a little work. He loves eating, his favorite food in particular being rice balls. He enjoys reading, mostly taking over the role of reading to Ai since his brother isn't around to do it and enjoys the stories he reads to her. As an angel he does have powers but the only ones that don't necessarily give him grief are his healing abilities. Hanataro likes using them to treat the wounds of others whether they are minor or otherwise. Appearance Hanataro is 5'0 with black hair that is mid length, his bangs framing his face and blue eyes. Hanataro works as a server & cashier for Bruster’s Ice Cream in Tokyo, the same city he attends school. His work attire is a short sleeved shirt that consists of the colors blue, red and white and he wears blue pants. He wears the Tsukuba Academy boys’ uniform which is an all over black outfit, white socks and black suede shoes. For casual attire he wears simple clothes like t shirts, jeans and tennis shoes''.'' History Hanataro was born and raised within the kingdom of Haumea, living in the Namaka Castle, that has been renamed 'Area 11' after the Britannian invasion, to parents Ai and Hiroshi Tenshi. Ai was a citizen of Haumea, having been born with no powers of her own whatsoever. In other words, she was completely human. Hiroshi, on the other hand, was a dark angel from the Tian Kingdom, the Kingdom of Angels. Though angels from this kingdom weren't allowed to travel nor mate outside of their own kind, Hiroshi of course, was one that didn't abide by the rules of his world, leaving without permission only to migrate to the Haumean Kingdom, which is where he met the lovely Ai Tenma. Eventually they got married and had two sons, Gentaro the oldest and Hanataro, the youngest. Hanataro was the only one out of the two that inherited his father's powers as an angel. It is a custom in Tian that when an angel conceives more than one child, depending on how many children there are, only a select few with strong willed minds and hearts shall inherit similar abilities as their parents. In this case, Hanataro was the one that developed his powers at the very early age of one. It was then their family had eventually decided to open up a small restaurant to earn some money to bring income into their household. But thanks to the invasion of Britannia, a lot of businesses, along with the Tenshi family's were destroyed within the crossfire. Many lives were lost and the two boys' father did everything he could to protect his family from being harmed during it all. Once the Head Angels from the Tian Kingdom got wind of the fact that Hiroshi participated in the war against Britannia invading Haumean territory, they immediately order him to leave and come back home for a punishment awaited him because of the simple fact that he'd had a family with someone outside of their kingdom. So Ai, Gentaro and Hanataro were left all alone to take care of each other. But Ai fell ill with a virus that's attacking her body, making her unable to move so much or even work for that matter, causing all the work to be placed upon Gentaro's shoulders while Hanataro felt helpless, not to mention useless that he wasn't able to help do something to make his mother feel better. While his brother took care of everything, Hanataro attended school at the Umehara Boys Academy, since they were still allowing Haumeans, now called 'Elevens' to attend school and get an education. But school life was far from easy. The poor boy was the constant target of bullies not just because he was an Eleven but because he was very naïve, easily believing anything that was told to him. In fact, he states that he is "the most bullied kid in the world." Hanataro's birthday is on 'April Fools' Day. People spend the whole day tricking him as a result. But despite the abuse he'd gotten from school, Hanataro always remained a kind person, doing what he felt was the right thing to do by helping others even if they didn't want his help. He wasn't racist, feeling that just like Haumeans, Britannians were people too and didn't deserve to be called all sorts of names and demeaned just because they invaded their kingdom. However, this doesn't mean that the boy wasn't afraid of them. Contrary to popular belief, he is actually terrified of Britannians. Well, those that threatened to do bodily harm to him. Because of this fact, this is where he discovered his ability of teleportation. He'd already been aware of his healing abilities, which Ai would show him how to use them every day whenever she wasn't tired. She'd teach him what little she did know about healing and tell Hanataro to apply the teachings and learn a style of his own. He'd even ask Gentaro to help him sometimes but the older boy in some ways would just get annoyed and tell him that he was too busy to teach his brother how to use his powers. This could hint that there was a small aura of jealousy coming from Gentaro because given that he is the oldest, he didn't have any powers of his own whatsoever. He was human, just like their mother. Even so, Hanataro still enjoyed hanging around his brother and mother and he would always pray that their father would come back home to them and take them away from the hell they were enduring. After awhile, they were forced to move out of the small house they lived in and into a small run down apartment complex that some Elevens live in. To keep up what little rent fee that was required, not to mention the huge stacks of medical bills that were piling up because of Ai's unknown sickness, Gentaro stayed away from the house to work and Hanataro kept Ai company. He helped out by using what little of his healing powers he had, on his mother but they aren't strong enough to free her from the pain and suffering that she endured each day. It wasn't long after that, Gentaro had gotten captured by Britannian soldiers who mistook him for a terrorist. Hanataro was only ten years old at the time. For the first three months, he didn't come home, leaving the young boy to care for their mother whenever he returned. Ai assumed that her oldest son was dead until a letter came in the mail from Gentaro, letting her and Hanataro both know that he was fine and had been given a job offer to work in the palace as a servant to be able to pay the bills. Right then, Hanataro knew something was wrong, for he didn't understand why anyone in the royal family would be generous enough to give a Haumean a job. As far as the boy knew, Britannians, the royal family included, hated Haumeans. So he took it upon himself one day to sneak onto the palace grounds and see for himself that Gentaro was fine. His suspicions were confirmed. His brother was not fine. In the process of being given a job, he was forced to become a sex slave to Second Prince Daisuke Da Britannia. Given that he was still young at the time of finding this out, he was slightly traumatized at what he'd seen. He literally, saw his brother having sex with man. It took him awhile get up the courage to confront him about it which Hanataro was told to leave before he'd gotten caught. He wanted to sneak Gentaro out of there and get him back home where he belongs but doing so would end up in the older boy being executed when found. Instead, he told Hanataro that he will be home when the time was right but in the meantime, he was not to tell their mother what was really going on. The last thing either of them needed was for her to get even sicker worrying about him. Basically, he was to lie to Ai about the truth so she'll at least be happy knowing that he's alive and not dead. So he did. Granted Hanataro hated lying to Ai but since he was the only one there to take care of her, he had no choice but to hold is tongue, be strong and hope that in the near future Gentaro would come home to them. His visits to the palace became more frequent but secretive. Around the age of twelve, he'd started getting a hold of a drug known as 'Refrain' and would give it to his brother per his request despite him being against the idea of him using drugs. He'd used it as a way to cope with the hell the hell that he was going through but after awhile, he eventually stopped, especially when Daisuke had finally discovered a few years later that he'd been using Refrain. As for schooling, Hanataro had at some point stopped going out of fear of leaving his mother home alone with no one to watch and protect her. He didn't start going back to school until he'd turned fourteen which is around the same time Ai had died in her sleep. Distraught, Hanataro tried to use his healing powers to wake her up but I'd done no good. She was gone. And thanks to the appearance of Zero and the Black Knights, the security around the palace had been beefed up, making it hard for the boy to see Gentaro and tell him the news. But there was no hope for him in the Britannia Kingdom so he fled from there to Earth, specifically Tokyo, using what little money he had (that wasn't deemed fake or counterfeit) and enrolled into the Tsukuba Academy school. Plot Hanataro formed a new life at Tsukuba Academy living on the campus grounds since he'd had no place else to stay and started late in the semester as a ninth year students. He hasn't forgotten the life he did have in Britannia or his brother and he wishes to save up enough money to get a place for both him and Gentaro to stay in together. By then, he would be aware of their mother's death, and not take it very well no doubt. But in the meantime, his stay in Tokyo has not been a pleasant one. Like back home, he occasionally gets bullied by some of his peers. Though at least it's not for being an 'Eleven' but instead, kids in school are just bastards to each other. Despite Hanataro's cowardly exterior, he has been known to be bold at times. One of which is successfully sneaking onto the palace without getting caught and accused of being part of the Black Knights, second he managed to sneak off the kingdom without anyone knowing about it to start a new life in a strange world that is very much like his own and third, he will stick up for himself when others are bothering him, the same also goes for when sticking up for others. Granted he gets beat up but that doesn't stop him. Hanataro's not changed in personality much as he's a day to day spazz for he easily freaks out over the littlest things. He freaks out when a girl starts flirting with him, steady freaks out when his life is in danger; it'd gotten to the point where he was dubbed by many as 'The Infamous Spazz'. He is generally nice to everyone, even though his male peers play tricks on him all the time. They get worst with the pranks when his birthday comes around. As for his abilities, he keeps them hidden but has stumbled upon other students at Tsukuba who appear to also have powers of their own, having made friends with such students like Nutmeg, a quiet girl whom is a mage, and Diana who is a hyperactive cat girl who boldly walks around with her feline ears and tail shown. In his spare time, he works part time at a local Bruster's Ice Cream place as a cashier and server (sometimes he busts the tables) to earn his keep in paying for his education at Tsukuba. He enjoys cooking, whether it’s for himself or others, his most favorite food being rice balls. The war in Britannia had eventually ended after being in a stand still for half a year but by then, his brother had moved from there to Tokyo with the son he'd had by deceased Second Prince Daisuke Da Britannia named Hisoka. It was Prince Fai that helped his brother get situated into living in the Hinata Sou Inn in the boys dorm, which Hanataro was glad that his brother and his nephew was away from that place and was able to start building a life for themselves in a new and yet unfamiliar world that was different from the one they were used to. Hanataro also formed a starting friendship that later became intimate with a half demon by the name of Sai who at the time, he didn't know was working for an organization that specialized in investigating supernatural dealings. In the beginning, Sai was always gone and while Hanataro was always curious as to where he would be, he never would ask due to being afraid that he would get upset with him for asking. At the same time, he'd also been afraid of the idea of a same sex relationship, especially having discovered that Sai liked him in that way but it was through Sai that he became comfortable with the idea and was also able to tell the boy about where he originally lived and why he came to Tokyo to live and go to school. From that point on, he stopped hiding away in his dorm room and even threw away the hand-held TV he brought with him, finally able to move on with his life and after this currently semester, he'll be in his last year at Tsukuba Academy. As for him and Sai, the two of them decided to get a place together off the campus grounds, living in the same apartments where Hanataro's brother lives, the Hinata Boys Dorm. Powers & Abilities While he may have almost no fighting powers or talents for that matter, Hanataro has exceptional healing abilities and is being taught other healing techniques that would further strengthen his powers. But his healing is limited. He is unable to use this powers to bring back the dead, terminal sickness and other such illnesses but he is able to relieve someone of symptoms involving the common cold, drugs that haven't at least had twenty four hours to make it throughout the entire bloodstream of the human body and if anyone has any severed limbs, he cannot bring them back. The most he can do is heal the area and other wounds and injuries inflicted on a person. Hanataro is able to teleport from place to place without physically traveling just by thinking of a specific destination and he would appear there at will. However, since he is not been trained on a regular basis with his powers to be able to use them better, this power has a tendency of backfiring on him when he doesn't have full concentration or is frightened for any reason. Instead of teleporting to where he wishes to go, sometimes he'll be teleported to someplace else or teleport up to the ceiling and fall back down. Hanataro Gallery hanataro_female1.png|Hanataro as a female hanataro_female2.png hanatarofemale.jpg hanatarotenshi.png Trivia *Hanataro's character design was partially based off of Hanataro Yamada from Bleach. *Hanataro showed an obvious dislike of Second Prince Daisuke Da Britannia but never outwardly said so. *He has very weak angelic abilities. *He wishes to become a much stronger combatant than he is now. *He can be easily duped. *Hanataro originally never thought of himself as homosexual as he showed no interested in others romantically until he'd met Sai Michaelis. *He's become rather dependent on Sai. Also See *Sai Michaelis *Gentaro Tenshi *Daisuke Da Britannia *Hisoka Tenshi Britannia